


22

by Asuu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: Bucky性转。





	22

Steve坐在场边硬冷的椅子上，眼睛一错不错盯着场上穿着条纹短裙，棕发精心卷过，领着一队姑娘给他们的橄榄球比赛跳着热场舞的Bucky。

她笑容甜美，跳起舞的样子俏皮又动人；她对所有队员眨眼微笑，除了他们的队长Steve Rogers。

她的动作是姑娘们中做得最好看的，Steve才想起来她小时候练过舞。当然，这也有可能是因为他一直都只盯着Bucky一个人看。她抬起手臂，露脐的上衣揭起，肋骨被皮肤勒出形状。Steve发现她好像又瘦了，裙摆下两条修长的腿在他面前晃过。

距离他上次抬起这双腿往自己腰上缠，竟然已经很久了。他确定这段时间他们各忙各的，独自相处的时间不如以前多。但他不明白是什么让Bucky不告诉自己她突然加入了这个拉拉队（甚至还是领舞），在他提前一个月通知她比赛时间的情况下。

就在昨天，她还跟Steve说她临时有事，没办法去给他当观众了。现在看来，她确实不是来当观众的。

这当然不是一个惊喜，Steve很肯定。任何人都看不出来，她状态那么好，迷倒了场馆内所有人。但Bucky绝对在赌气，只有他知道。

热场舞以Bucky一个漂亮的跟头结束，掌声和口哨声在Steve耳朵里显得尤为嘈杂。最后离场时，Bucky还给了坐在Steve旁边的Sam一记甜美的wink，朝所有队员挥了挥手才走向观众席。Sam不知死活地用肘推了推咬着腮帮子不吭声的Steve，用他天生自带戏剧性的语调夸赞道：“嘿，你的妞也太辣了吧。”

Sam再转头时，Steve已经捏着头盔走上了场。他抬头看向观众席给自己披了条毯子Bucky，她正和旁边找她搭茬的人说话，没有看见Steve毫不掩饰的眼神。她把因为运动黏在脸上的头发撩到耳后，接过别人递过来的可乐，咬着吸管和那人说谢谢。Steve读着她的唇形，迟钝得没反应过来队友拍了他的肩膀。

他确信她是故意不想让他好好比赛，他现在只想扒了她的裙子，就在这个场馆内。男厕所最靠里的隔间也好，更衣室堆了衣服的角落，或者淋浴间半透明的帘子后面，在任何可以操她的地方操她。

而Steve也确实这么做了。

其他人都陆续离开，只有Steve洗过澡后没有走，他偏偏能够肯定自己不会白等。果然不久后，有人小心翼翼地出现在淋浴间的门口，探了半个脑袋进来张望。

Steve把衣服也没来得及脱的Bucky拖进随便一个隔间，拉上半边挂钩坏了的帘子按在墙上接吻。

“制服是借的，混蛋。”Steve不顾她上衣背后的拉链，控制不住地撕扯衣摆。Bucky喘息着把他推开一小段距离，抵着他的唇小声骂道。

“算算看Bucky。”Steve总算把她的上衣脱下来，像扔垃圾一样丢到角落。Bucky又骂了一声“混蛋”，声音更小，身体却贴得他更紧。

“我们有多久没做了？”Steve恶意捏她早已挺立的，藏在白色蕾丝胸衣后面的乳尖。Bucky咬着唇咽下一声呻吟，被堵在喉咙里的更像泣音。他把那层轻薄的纱料剥开，已经被他捏成粉红色的软肉迫不及待被释放出来，挤进他的手掌里。

“22天。”Bucky的声音里写满了委屈，挺着胸任他玩弄。她没有去算，天数一直记在心里。“你22天没碰我了。”

Steve拧在一起的眉头松开了些，他很轻地叹了口气，伸手把Bucky一侧的头发捋到她的耳后，声音柔软下来：“你在闹什么别扭，嗯？”

Bucky没答，她注视着Steve的眼睛里浮现出水光。Steve正要去吻她湿润的眼睛，Bucky偏头避开，手扶在Steve围在腰间的浴巾上，顿了两秒跪了下来。

她不是第一次给Steve口交，但没有哪次像现在这样，Steve甚至来不及阻止，她就把那根弹到她脸上的阴茎含到了喉咙深处。Bucky拼命忍住想把它吐出来的冲动，自虐般地想把露在外面的部分吞得更深。被异物侵犯的喉咙不断地反射性收紧，Steve扯住了她的头发，阻止她把自己进得更深。

“Bucky，”Steve呼吸不稳地喊她的名字，他想就这么揪着她的头发操她的嘴，但现在不行。“不准赌气。”

他想把Bucky扶起来，但Bucky不肯。她固执地跪在瓷砖上，扶着性器的根部退开了些距离，用舌尖顶开顶端的孔眼，嘴唇裹住龟头舔吻，来回地吮吸柱身和深喉。Steve撑着墙粗喘，再来这么几回他要射在Bucky嘴里了。他忍不住去挺腰，Bucky吞吐得已经有些吃力，却还在卖力地接受Steve硕大的阴茎捅进她的喉咙。

Steve咬了咬牙把自己拔了出来，牵连出的不知道属于谁的液体挂在Bucky嘴边。她用舌头舔了舔唇，比之前还红的嘴唇水光更甚，略带迷茫地抬起头仰视Steve。

Steve弯腰把她抱起来，揉进自己怀里更加凶狠地吻她。Bucky的口腔还是酸麻，Steve不给她休息的机会，捏住她的下巴吻得强势又色情。他双手伸进裙摆揉捏她的臀肉，Bucky猫一样地软在他怀里细细呻吟，Steve用力掐了一把手里不安分扭动的软肉，向两边掰开她的屁股夹住她自己内裤裆部的布料。

Bucky委屈地看着他，Steve勒起她的内裤摩擦她已经湿透的穴口，来回几次Bucky已经耐不住，撒娇般地搂着他的脖子求饶。Steve手上的动作没停，歪了歪头仿佛不解：“嗯？”

Bucky又去咬自己的唇，推着Steve的胸口在他怀里转了个身，翘起屁股把被Steve玩得流水的蜜穴送到他跟前。而该死的Steve，他竟然还是不为所动。Bucky期望的是他能握住她的腰，最好掐出痕迹来，狠狠地操进她的身体。她已经准备好了，下身条件反射地收紧，强迫自己放松去迎接Steve。可是期待的插入没有发生，Steve只是把自己的阴茎滑进那条湿润狭窄的缝隙里，像刚才那样在敏感处磨蹭，就是不肯给她个痛快。

Bucky想她明白Steve的意思了。她红着眼睛回头瞥了他一眼，然后背过去不看他，手摸索到Steve埋在自己滑腻私处的那根东西，把它扶正了位置，对准凹陷处顶了进去。

那里早已不记得接纳过Steve多少次，但每回她都需要先适应一番。一插到底的快感多于疼痛，Bucky抖着身子叫出声，很快被她忍了下去。虽然这里只有他们两人，但毕竟是公共场合，她甚至能听到空旷的淋浴间有她的回声。Bucky脸颊发烫，还来不及多想，Steve终于忍不了地用力操干起来，拍在她屁股上的响声让Bucky羞耻得把埋在自己的手背上，呜咽着求他轻一点。

“轻一点？”Steve当真放缓了速度，只用前半段去抽插。他低头看着自己和Bucky连接的地方，被浸得湿淋淋的性器在她体内进出，整根拔出的时候，两片唇瓣不舍地合拢，又因为被他的龟头顶开被迫撑到最大。汁水被推进又挤出，顺着Bucky颤抖的大腿黏腻地往下流淌。再抬头看看人，扶着墙已经快要支撑不住了。

他的手指顺着Bucky的腰下移，停在腿根的一块淤青处，轻轻点了点。Bucky瑟缩了一下，夹着腿躲他的触碰。

“怎么弄的？”

“嗯……”被顶到深处，Bucky舒服得哼出声，断断续续回答他，“练舞不小心……摔的。”

Steve把人翻过来，捞起她一条腿又捅了进去，Bucky再忍不住，埋在Steve的肩头哭叫出声。她整个人挂在Steve身上，如果不是被人搂着，早就被晃散了。

Bucky埋在他肩上正对着垮了半边的浴帘，她突然开始怀疑是不是所有隔间都没有人，也许Steve忽略了某一间没有检查，有人躲在某处听到了一切呢？或者，这个时候会不会有人进来，看到不久前还在场上跳拉拉队舞的她不知羞耻地在男生浴室里挨操……不对，在看见之前应该会先听见她一声高过一声的浪叫。Bucky咬住他肩膀的皮肉咽下一声，Steve手臂一用力，抱起她插得更重更深。

“啊啊——”Bucky的屁股瞬间绞得更紧，Steve爽得克制不住，发狠地把自己挺撞进去，一手掐着她半挂着胸衣的乳房，力道大得Bucky不得不分出神来担心自己的内衣肩带会被他扯断。

“轻，轻一点吧Steve……”Bucky又讨饶，声音被顶得破碎不堪，无力地去掰把她乳房捏得变形的手。而Steve并不知道她在为自己可怜的肩带求情，两指揉捏她的乳珠，变着法折磨它们。“怎么了今天，平时不是求我重一点？”

“没有，没有……”Bucky胡乱摇着头，自己也不知道自己在否认什么。Steve看着她沉迷情欲又徒劳挣扎的样子，闭了嘴掐住她的腰猛力抽插起来。

高潮到来时，Steve咬牙拔出来射在了Bucky的小腹上。这二十多天他没碰Bucky，也没自己弄过，射得又稠又多，好一会儿才缓过来。空气重新安静下来，Steve打开花洒给Bucky冲洗，水声盖过了其他，Steve抬头看她时，才发现Bucky在哭。

这不是平时因为做爱或高潮导致的流泪，她咬着唇哭得克制又失控。Steve手忙脚乱关了水，湿着手给她擦泪，却越抹越多。

“怎么了Bucky？”Steve想抱她，又不知该如何让她不去遮挡自己的眼睛。Bucky不常在他面前哭，他彻底慌了神。“……Bucky求你别这样，告诉我好吗？”

Bucky深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出平复情绪。她抬起头看向Steve，他一脸焦急，英挺的眉头皱成一团，她很想替他抚平。

“我们会结婚吗？”Bucky问他。

Steve愣住了，他望着Bucky蒙了雾气的眼睛，却看不出她在想什么。“为什么这么问？”

“人是会变的，对吗？”Bucky声音打颤，说出这些话对她太难了：“总会有人代替我站在你旁边，每个人只能陪另一个人度过特定的一段时间，不可能永远的。我们就算分开，你和其他人在一起也是一样的，也可以很开心。”

“你在说什么……”

“Peggy，”她艰难地吐出这个名字，有什么东西在胸口化开，“她邀请你去舞会了，对吗？”

“……天哪。”Steve没有想到竟然是因为这个。他应该想到的。

学校里因为爱慕Steve，在背后骂她婊子，甚至当着面挑衅她的人，Bucky根本不放在心上。因为她和她们都非常清楚，Steve连她们长什么样子都记不清。而Peggy不一样，她光是跟Steve站在一起，两人之间的气场就好像不容别人打破。前段时间Bucky和同学走在去图书馆的路上，远处看见Steve和Peggy两人并肩从里面出来，她的第一反应竟然是趁他们没发现转身远离他们的视线，留同伴一人在原地不知所措。她从来没有这样过。

Peggy就是有那种魅力，她不必做什么，就能吸引别人的目光，而Bucky没有信心确定这其中有没有Steve的。并且她发现，她对Peggy竟然也讨厌不起来。

“她那么美。”Bucky被淋湿的眼睛不住颤动，水珠顺着脸颊滚下来，她的嗓音由于忍住哽咽而变了调，声音扯着Steve的心脏不断下坠。“所有人都喜欢她。”

“可我爱你。”Steve望进她的眼睛轻声说，郑重而坚定，“我爱你。”

他和Peggy认识有一段时间了，竟不知道Bucky是什么时候开始悄悄积攒这些情绪的。确切来讲，就连Bucky自己也无法说清楚。它们像一颗颗气泡不断膨胀上升，堵在Bucky胸口消不去也倾吐不出来。那个负责戳破它们的人没有尽到责任，是的，Steve Rogers，他无视了Bucky堆积起来的敏感和不安，放任她的这些情绪放大蔓延。但这并不能全怪他，Bucky这样想，所以她才和自己对抗这么久，最后放弃挣扎，把她不想暴露出来的情绪自暴自弃地全部摊在Steve面前。

“你为什么不告诉我”，“你应该早点告诉我”，这样的话听起来更像指责。“我以为我们之间不需要说这些”，“我以为你不可能会怀疑我们之间的关系”，听上去更糟糕，完全在推脱。Steve真的不知道自己该说些什么才能让他的爱人安心，他只能一遍又一遍地去吻她，可这让Bucky暂时凝住的眼泪更汹涌了。

“这里面有误会，Bucky。”他决定从源头开始理，“我很抱歉我没有来得及跟你说舞会的事，她确实邀请了我，但不是作为她的舞伴……这个等会儿再细说，这不是重点。重点是，Peggy和我只是互相欣赏的朋友，我发誓，仅此而已，我发誓。”

Bucky抽了抽鼻子。世人都知道发誓没什么用，大多都是用来哄人（尤其是男人）。可Steve Rogers，他发起誓来和别人不一样，Bucky知道。

“Peggy知道你，我总跟她提起你。”Steve说着笑了，“她怎么可能会喜欢我？”

“明天，不对，等会儿，我带你去找她，我们一起吃个饭聊一聊，好不好？”

“不要！”Bucky想也不想地摇头，这太傻了。

“所以……我这样很蠢对不对。”Bucky停了半晌，看着被他们弄湿的地板说。

“不，怎么会，都是我的错。我太想当然了。”Steve的样子是真的在懊悔，不仅仅是为了说些让Bucky好过的话而已。

Bucky愣愣地站在原地，身上的水还没干，被打湿的发尾搭在肩膀上默默淌水。Steve找了块干的浴巾围住Bucky，轻柔地给她揉搓湿发，把人带浴巾一起裹进怀里。

“别着凉了。”Steve说。

但很快他们发现这不过是无用功，因为几分钟后，这条浴巾也掉到了地上。他们距离把自己再次弄干，恐怕还要好一会儿时间。


End file.
